The Next Step
by Wretched Miss
Summary: Elphie and Galinda have fought Shiz and won but now outside of school what other challenges will they face? R&R thank you.


**The Next Step**

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own no part of Wicked. Not of the book or the musical. I only write stories based off the both. Only on this site with a disclaimer such as this, please do not sue thank you.

A/N: Hi all now most of you who are gonna read this should know that I decided to delete the story titled After Shiz. This will now take the place of that story. So please please I beg you to leave me reviews. Thank you to all my loyal viewers I promise to make this a better story. Enjoy!

............x..........................x.......................x...........................x.......................

And there they were, a pair, but not a couple. They conquered Shiz, the Wizard and Madam Morrible. But what would lie ahead for the two young witches in love? It was a hard road. The Uplands took them in and accepted what Lurline seemed to plan out for them.

"Galinda! Where are you?" the slender green shaded witch called out in the garden. First she falls asleep at her spell book the next her perky blonde is gone. 'Every time I fall asleep she decides to wander off and do some who-knows how dangerous nonsense.' the taller witch let out a long sigh as she continued to talk to herself as she patrolled the vast gardens.

'Well it says here that it only a sophister spell to make a cake. So Since I graduated Shiz I can do it soooooo much better.' This was the 37th attempt at this cake. It was supposed to be a grand cake, made of pink and green. A possible answer to the question that Elphaba had been trying to get out of Galinda for quite some time now. 'I do want to be with her.' her mind played the same familiar words in her head at night while she lay awake and try to will them out for a few short hours. And she really did love Elphaba with all of her heart. And she really did want to spend the rest of their life together but she was just so scared even at the thought of it. But she knew she had to get past her fear for them both. If she couldn't then how could they be together and Galinda was in no mood to let Elphie go. She worked too hard and broke way too many nails to get her.

"Galinda where are you? Why do you feel the need to hide in the biggest garden on the property?" she walked on and on until she heard a peculiar perky scream followed by a blast. "Oh sweet Lurline she's trying to do magic again." she covered her face with a slender green hand and imagined the mess that she was about to see because now she knew exactly where Galinda was.

"Oh darn it! Cakes are not supposed to be the impossibleist thing to make once you graduate Shiz! Ok lets try this again then."

"How about you don't and explain to me what in Lurlines name your doing." Elphaba struggled to climb up to Galindas space she made in a tree. The blonde immediatly dropped her wand and turned around and smiled cutely. "Hi Elphie. I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Yep. What were you trying to make this time?" she asked with amusement. Every time Galinda tried to make something magically it had a tendency to blow up.

"Well I was trying to make a cake. Just to try to keep up my extrodonary magical skills. But as you can see I'm a bit rusty." she tried to keep cool and maintain a low profile and it seemed to be working until she glanced over at Elphaba.

"Galinda please if I believed that for a minute my nose would be longer then your house. Now how about the truth. I won't laugh I promise. Obviously you are trying to make a cake but for what reason I don't know. You do have a kitchen full of the best chefs in the house after all." the blonde had never tried to do something that she had people to do for her before and the green woman didn't particularly want her to start now, it wouldn't be the Galinda that she knew.

"It's a private present for someone Elphaba. I want to do it on my own." the blonde huffed. She then turned back to her space and yet again tried to make the fantasy cake that she envisioned so passionately. "Fine." Galinda heard in a weak defeated tone. She turned only to see her only love climb away defeated. 'Oh Elphie my only love I don't mean to hurt you but I have to do this on my own. I'm sorry.' she turned and tried harder and harder.

............................................x......................x.................................................

"Maybe she's in love with someone else. Probably that damned Fiyero. I knew I could never compete with that. I think I should go, go on a long journey." And so the green witch did, packed her things mounted her broom and she was gone. Only a note with a tear stain left behind.

"I think this try will be the one to yield me my super acceptance cake, if not then I give up." it must have taken all her will power to get what she got out of it but she squealed in delight to find out she had done it. "Elphie Elphie where are you? I have something very important to show you!" she ran up the stairs into their room only to find that she was gone. But, there was a note.

'_Galinda,_

_My love if you are reading this note then I am already out and on my way. You've made your point that you don't want to be with me so there's no reason for me to hang around anymore and waste your time and space. I will love you for always. Hold out my sweet._

_Love, Elphie.'_

Galinda felt like someone had punched all the air out of her body. Her heart was throbbing like it would fall apart any minute. She put her gift down and ran to find Elphie. She jumped on her horse, yes Galinda knew how to maneuver a horse quite well, and speed off. She knew Elphie would try to get back into Emerald City to join her underground society to save the Animals. Even though the Wizard had been defeated many still held dangerous grudges against them. Galinda rode for hours hardly stopping except to water the horse. She found the green witch napping in a forest. She noticed that there were black marks under her eyes that Galinda knew was from crying. She ran over to her after tying her horse and laid down in her arms.

"Hmmm. I need to get back into the skies before the rain come, it was a bad idea to fall asleep after that headache." she tried to sit up then found that there was an unfamiliar weight on her chest that was not there before when she fell asleep. "What in the name of...Galinda! What in the name of Oz are you doing here and how did you get here?" she shouted.

"Well you left so I went to find you. Why did you leave me Elphie? Aren't you happy here with me?" she asked her clear blue eyes full of unshed tears.

"Because Galinda you told me to leave!" she stated coldly.

"Elphaba your crazy when in Lurlines name did I ever tell you to leave me?" she asked her anger rising. First Elphie leaves her, then she starts to accuse her of saying she didn't want her. It was all very frustrating to her.

"You shouted at me and told me to leave. You were busy trying to make something for someone else Galinda apparently you and Master Tiggular are getting ready for a new love life together just as everyone in Shiz suspected. So if you'll kindly go back home I can finish my journey to the Emerald City, and you can be on your merry way ack to your perfect and soon to be more perfect life. Now I know why you wouldn't answer me when I asked you...asked you to...please I have to go." she dusted her dress off and got ready to mount her broom. But she was stopped by soft pink lips pressing against hers. Soon her arms were entwined with the shorter blondes. Her lips were cold and she shivered as the wind blew across her creme colored skin. In her haste she didn't grab a sweater, Elphaba on the other hand always had her cape around that was given to her by the very same blonde that she was embracing.

"Oh Elphie, please just some back to the house with me and I'll explain it all. Please just give me the chance to show you why I wanted you to leave me. Please." the green witch didn't know what else to say except yes. It was like she was drawn to her as a moth would be to a flame. She packed her broom and mounted the horse.

"Please let me get us back to the house you had a hard enough job tracking me down. I don't want an argument out of you, now get on we don't have much time before the night sets in." she took the reigns and helped her blonde lover up. "Hya!" and they rode for hours. They reached the house shortly after nightfall, Galinda had the cook bring their dinner to the room when it was finished and they settled for bed.

"Elphie this is what I was trying to make. Look." and in her hand she held out a small pink and green cupcake with the word yes on it. And then there were tears, tears of joy as the candle was blown out the night of passion began.

.............................x.................x.....................................x..............................

A/N: Well that was the first chapter, I don't know how it is but I'm going to try to make it better then the last one was. All I ask of you guys is to read the story and please review.


End file.
